gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Joffrey Baratheon
|Dargestellt von = Jack Gleeson |Sprecher =Tobias John von Freyend |Galerie =:Kategorie:Bilder (Joffrey Baratheon) }} Joffrey Baratheon war ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wurde von Jack Gleeson verkörpert und debütierte in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel, "Der Winter naht". Joffrey herrschte über die Sieben Königslande, nachdem er den Eisernen Thron als ältester Sohn und Erbe von seinem rechtlichen Vater, König Robert Baratheon, nach dessen Tod erbte. In Wahrheit war Joffrey ein unehelicher Sohn, gezeugt durch die inzestuöse Beziehung seiner Mutter, Königin Cersei Lennister, mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Ser Jaime Lennister. Aus diesem Grund wurde sein Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron von Roberts jüngerem Bruder, Stannis Baratheon, angefochten. Seine offizielle Anrede lautete: Seine Majestät, Joffrey aus den Häusern Baratheon und Lennister, der Erste seines Namens, König der Andalen und der Ersten Menschen, Herr der Sieben Königslande und Beschützer des Reiches. Joffrey war ursprünglich mit Sansa Stark verlobt, die er im Roten Bergfried festhielt, nachdem ihr Vater Eddard Stark wegen Hochverrats hingerichtet wurde, da dieser Joffrey wegen seiner wahren Herkunft nicht als König anerkannte. Später wurde die Verlobung mit Sansa jedoch zugunsten von Margaery Tyrell aufgehoben, um im Rahmen einer Verbindung zwischen dieser und Joffrey das Bündnis zwischen dem Haus Lennister und dem Haus Tyrell zu besiegeln, dem Herrscherhaus der Weite, mit dessen Unterstützung der Angriff von Stannis Baratheon auf Königsmund abgewehrt wurde. Bei seiner Hochzeit mit Margaery wurde Joffrey durch vergifteten Wein ermordet. Als er im Sterben lag, deutete er auf seinen Onkel, Tyrion Lennister. Nach seinem Tod ließ Cersei ihren Bruder Tyrion wegen Königsmord verhaften. Die tatsächlichen Auftraggeber waren jedoch Petyr Baelish und Lady Olenna Tyrell. In der Serie Biographie Von Joffrey wurde angenommen, dass er ältester Sohn und Erbe von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister sei, die eine politisch motivierte Ehe eingingen, nachdem Robert den Eisernen Thron in Rebellion vom Irren König Aerys II. Targaryen übernommen hatte. In Wirklichkeit war sein Vater Jaime Lennister, der Zwillingsbruder der Königin und Ritter der Königsgarde. Joffrey hatte eine jüngere Schwester, Myrcella, und einen jüngeren Bruder, Tommen, die ebenfalls dem Inzest zwischen Jaime und Cersei entstammen. Aufgrund von Roberts Abwesenheit wurde Joffrey von seiner Mutter erzogen, deren Wesen und Aussehen er ähnelte. Sein blondes Haar war ein Hinweis darauf, dass er kein echter Baratheon war, da diese immer schwarze Haare besaßen, selbst bei Elternteilen mit hellem Haar. Er wurde für gewöhnlich von seinem Geschworenen Schild begleitet, dem furchterregenden Sandor Clegane, bekannt als der Hund. Schon bevor er den Eisernen Thron bestieg, war Joffrey verwöhnt, arrogant, feige und sadistisch, doch wurden diese Charakterzüge noch verstärkt durch Roberts Tod und den Aufstieg zum König. Staffel 1 Prinz Joffrey begleitet seine Eltern nach Winterfell. Robert macht Eddard den Vorschlag, seinen Sohn Joffrey mit Eddards ältester Tochter Sansa zu verloben, um die Häuser Baratheon und Stark durch eine Ehe zu verbinden, und bietet seinem Freund den Posten als Hand des Königs an. Eddard nimmt beide Vorschläge widerwillig an. Joffrey und Sansa scheinen glücklich über diese Aussicht, und Joffrey zeigt sich charmant und höflich gegenüber Sansa, die sich sogleich in ihn verliebt. Allerdings zeigt er kein Mitgefühl, als ihr Bruder Bran von einem Turm stürzt und sich dabei schwer verletzt. Joffreys Onkel Tyrion muss seinen Neffen erst züchtigen, damit er Brans Eltern seinen Respekt erweist. Auf dem Königsweg Richtung Süden macht das Gefolge Rast, und Joffrey spaziert mit Sansa im Umland, als sie ihre Schwester Arya und Mycah, einen Metzgerssohn, beim Übungskampf mit Holzschwertern entdecken. Joffrey sieht eine Gelegenheit, Mycah zu demütigen, beschuldigt ihn des Angriffes auf ein edles Mädchen und fügt ihm mit seinem Schwert einen Schnitt im Gesicht zu. Arya greift Joffrey an und wirft ihn zu Boden, so dass Mycah fliehen kann. Der wütende Joffrey greift nun seinerseits Arya an, wird aber er von ihrer Schattenwölfin Nymeria angefallen und verletzt. Während Arya sein Schwert in den Fluss wirft, bettelt Joffrey um sein Leben. Sansa bietet ihm Hilfe an, doch Joffrey, zornig über die Demütigung, fährt sie grob an. Seinen Eltern gegenüber behauptet er später, grundlos angegriffen worden zu sein. König Robert erkennt, dass Joffrey lügt, und fragt Joffrey, wie ein kleines Mädchen seinen Sohn entwaffnen konnte. Er erklärt sich damit einverstanden, den Vorfall zu vergessen, doch Cersei fordert Nymerias Tod. Da die Wölfin weggelaufen ist, besteht Cersei darauf, stattdessen Sansas Schattenwolf Lady hinzurichten. In Königsmund erzählt Joffrey seiner Mutter, wie er die Menschen des Nordens behandeln würde, während sie seine Verletzung behandelt. Er schlägt vor, Winterfell zu erobern, die Steuern zu erhöhen und die Krieger in eine "königlichen Armee" einzuziehen. Cersei verdeutlicht die Mängel in seinem Plan, rät ihm, als König sorgfältig bei der Auswahl seiner Kämpfe zu sein und sagt, jeder, der nicht zu ihnen gehöre, sei ein Feind. Sie drängt ihn auch dazu, durch Freundlichkeit Sansas Wohlwollen wieder zu erlangen. Eddard Stark deckt auf, dass Joffrey nicht Roberts rechtmäßiger Sohn und Erbe ist. Beim Studium der Familiengeschichte der Baratheons wurde ihm bewusst, dass schwarzes Haar ein dominantes Merkmal der Baratheon-Linie ist. Er erkennt, dass Joffreys Zeugung auf die inzestuöse Beziehung zwischen seiner Mutter und seinem "Onkel" Jaime zurückzuführen ist. Inzwischen gewinnt Joffrey Sansas Zuneigung zurück, indem er ihr einen Anhänger schenkt. Als König Robert bei der Jagd verunglückt, spricht er auf dem Sterbebett mit Joffrey, wobei er gesteht, kein guter Vater gewesen zu sein. Nach seinem Tod besteigt Joffrey den Eisernen Thron. Er befiehlt, innerhalb von zwei Wochen Vorbereitungen für seine Krönung zu treffen. Eddard weigert sich, Joffreys Anspruch auf die Herrschaft anzuerkennen und macht Roberts letzten Willen öffentlich, der ihn als Regenten und Beschützer des Reiches einsetzt. Cersei nimmt das Dokument an sich und zerreißt es. Petyr Baelish, der Meister der Münze, und Janos Slynt, Kommandant der Stadtwache, die Eddard die Gefolgschaft versichert haben, verraten ihn. Eddard wird festgenommen, während seine Wachen und sein Gefolge dem Schwert zum Opfer fallen. Bei der Säuberung wird Sansa gefangengenommen, während Arya die Flucht aus der Hauptstadt gelingt. Joffrey entlässt Ser Barristan Selmy aus seinen Diensten in der Königsgarde und ernennt statt seiner seinen "Onkel" Jaime zum neuen Lord Kommandanten. Barristan ist empört, da der Schwur der Königsgarde ein Leben lang bindet und es rechtlich unmöglich ist, ein Mitglied der Königsgarde davon zu befreien. Joffrey erhört Sansa, die um Gnade für ihren Vater fleht, und verspricht, Milde zu zeigen, wenn Eddard seinen Verrat gesteht und Joffreys Anspruch auf den Thron anerkennt. Bei der Großen Septe von Baelor wird Eddard der Öffentlichkeit vorgeführt. Um Sansas Leben zu schützen, gesteht Eddard, Joffrey verraten und seinen Tod geplant zu haben, und erkennt ihn als König an. Joffrey eröffnet der aufgebrachten Menge, dass seine Verlobte ihn um Gnade für ihren Vater gebeten und seine Mutter vorgeschlagen habe, ins Exil an die Mauer zu schicken - ein Plan, den Königin Cersei, Varys, Großmaester Pycelle und der Hohe Septon gefasst hatten. Yoren war in der Menge anwesend, um Eddard in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Obwohl eingeweiht, überrascht Joffrey die Anwesenden mit den Worten, seine Mutter und seine Verlobte besäßen die schwachen Herzen von Frauen, er aber hätte keine Gnade für Verräter übrig. Er befiehlt Ser Ilyn Payn, ihm Eddards Kopf zu bringen. Cersei und Varys versuchen entsetzt, Joffrey umzustimmen, jedoch vergeblich - Eddard wird von Payn mit Eis, seinem eigenen Langschwert, enthauptet. Einige Tage später hält Joffrey Hof. Marillion singt ein Lied, über König Robert und Königin Cersei, in dem es heißt, der Eber habe Robert den Rest gegeben, während ihm die Männlichkeit bereits von den Löwen - das Wappentier des Hauses Lennister - in seinem Bett genommen wurde. Joffrey ist verärgert über die Beleidungung und stellt den Sänger vor die Wahl, die Zunge oder die Hände zu verlieren. Scließlich lässt er Marillion vor dem entsetzten Publikum die Zunge von Ser Ilyn herausreißen. Joffrey und seine Wachen eskortieren Sansa aus dem Thronsaal und er sagte ihr, dass sie festgehalten wird, um ihn zu heiraten; Außerdem erwähnte er beiläufig seine Mutter, die wolle, dass er ihr einen Sohn mache, sobald sie blutet. Sie erreichen die Burgmauer, wo Eddards Kopf neben mehreren anderen auf einen langen Speer gespießt wurde. Sansa wendet sich entsetzt ab und erinnert Joffrey an sein Versprechen, barmherzig gegenüber ihrem Vater zu sein, woraufhin er erwidert, gnädig gewesen zu sein, indem er ihm einen schnellen Tod gewährte. Er befiehlt er ihr, Neds Kopf anzusehen, zeigt ihr den Kopf von Septa Mordane auf einem weiteren Spieß und verspricht ihr, dort auch den Kopf ihres Bruders Robb auszustellen, sobald er von den Lennisters besiegt würde, woraufhin Sansa antwortet: "Oder vielleicht schenkt er mir euren". Da seine Mutter ihm sagte, ein König solle niemals seine Lady schlagen, befiehlt er Ser Meryn Trant, dies zu tun, und der schlägt Sansa zwei Mal hart ins Gesicht. Sansa sieht zum Abgrund und geht auf Joffrey zu, offensichtlich, um ihn hinunterzustoßen, wird jedoch von Sandor Clegane unter dem Vorwand aufgehalten, ihr Blut von der Lippe zu wischen. Staffel 2 Joffreys Herrschaft ist launenhaft und von Grausamkeit und Arroganz geprägt, während sein Großvater Tywin Lennister im Krieg der Fünf Könige kämpfte, um seinen Anspruch auf den Eisernen Thron zu sichern. Stannis Baratheon, der Bruder von Robert Baratheon, hat mittlerweile durch einen Brief von Eddard Stark erfahren, dass Joffrey, sein Bruder Tommen und seine Schwester Myrcella aus dem Inzest zwischen Jaime Lennister und seiner Zwillingsschwester Königin Cersei entsprungen sind. Daraufhin sieht sich Stannis dem Erbrecht von Westeros nach als rechtmäßiger König und bereitet sich darauf vor, Königsmund von seiner Insel Drachenstein aus anzugreifen, um den Thron zu erobern. thumb|right|230px|Joffrey feiert seinen Namenstag. Um Joffreys Halt und Position noch mehr zu schwächen, lässt Stannis Hunderte Abschriften des Briefes anfertigen und an jeden Lord im Reich senden. Joffrey feiert dennoch unbeschwert seinen Namenstag mit einem Turnier, setzt die Erniedrigung der gefangenen Sansa fort und ernennt Ser Dontos Hollard als Strafe dafür, dass dieser betrunken antritt, zum neuen Narren. Joffrey ist verstört, als sein Onkel Tyrion Lennister zur amtierenden Hand des Königs ernannt wird. Die Gerüchte über Joffreys wahre Abstammung erreichen diesen, und er konfrontiert seine Mutter damit, Cersei streitet jedoch ab. Joffrey provoziert Cersei mit der Frage, ob Robert Bastarde gezeugt habe, als er ihrer überdrüssig wurde. Sie ohrfeigt ihn, woraufhin er ihr droht. Als Joffrey ein stadtweites Massaker an Roberts Bastarden anordnet, verbannt Tyrion Janos Slynt an die Mauer und setzt Bronn als neuen Kommandanten der Stadtwache ein. thumb|right|230px|Joffrey erhält ein Geschenk. Joffrey ist außer sich vor Zorn, weil Robb Stark weiterhin Siege gegen Joffreys Verbündete erringt. Er lässt Sansa in den Thronsaal bringen, wo sie vor dem Hof Rechenschaft für die Taten ihres Bruders ablegen soll, während er mit einer Armbrust auf sie zielt. Dann befielt er Ser Meryn Trant, sie zu entblößen und zu schlagen. Tyrion unterbricht das Spektakel und rügt Joffrey wegen seines Verhaltens, der aber erwidert, als König könne er tun und lassen, was er wolle. Sein Onkel erinnert ihn daran, dass der Irre König dasselbe glaubte, aber am Ende gestürzt wurde. Ein Gespräch mit Bronn bringt Tyrion auf den Gedanken, der Grund für Joffreys Grausamkeit gegenüber Sansa könnte sexuelle Frustration sein. Er schickt dem König die Prostituierten Ros und Daisy als ein verspätetes Geschenk zum Namenstag. Joffrey zwingt Ros, Daisy grausam zu misshandeln. Eine deutliche Botschaft für Tyrion, dass er keine weitere Einmischung tolerieren würde. thumb|right|230px|Joffrey lässt den Aufstand eskalieren. Angesichts der politischen Isolation Joffreys und der Lennisters wird es immer schwieriger, die Bevölkerung von Königsmund zu ernähren. Die Kriminalität steigt und die Menschen beginnen, gegen ihren jungen König zu protestieren. Tyrion arrangiert ein Bündnis zwischen den Häuser Lennister und Martell. Myrcella Baratheon wird nach Dorne geschickt, um dort mit Trystane Martell vermählt zu werden. Die Königsfamilie verabschiedet Myrcella am Hafen. Auf dem Rückweg zum Roten Bergfried sieht sich Joffrey mit dem hungernden und wütenden Pöbel der Stadt konfrontiert. Jemand wirft Joffrey einen Kuhfladen ins Gesicht, woraufhin der seinen Wachen wütend befiehlt, die Menge zu töten, womit er einen stadtweiten Aufstand auslöste. Durch den Schutz seiner Königsgarde entkommt er nur knapp dem aufgebrachten Mob, und Tyrion beschimpft ihn öffentlich als Narr. Erst jetzt bemerkt Tyrion, dass Sansa im Chaos verlorengegangen ist, und Joffrey will sie kaltblütig dem Pöbel überlassen, doch sein Onkel erinnert ihn daran, dass die Starks an seinem gefangenen Onkel Jaime Vergeltung üben werden, wenn Sansa etwas zustößt. thumb|right|230px|Joffrey verhöhnt Stannis Baratheon. Die Nachricht von Renlys mysteriösem Tod bringt eine Wende im Krieg. Renlys Vasallen schließen sich Stannis an, was sein Heer zu einer gefährlich großen Streitmacht anwachsen lässt. Er segelt mit seiner Flotte von über 200 Schiffen nach Königsmund. Joffrey ist entschlossen, mit gegen Stannis' Mannen zu kämpfen. Cersei verdächtigt Tyrion, Joffrey im Kampf opfern zu wollen, und lässt vermeintlich seine Geliebte festnehmen, um ihn zu erpressen. In Begleitung von Tyrion und Varys besteigt Joffrey die Mauern an der Seeseite der Stadt, die gerade befestigt werden. Er ist der Überzeugung, dass jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, die Starks anzugreifen, aber Tyrion erinnert ihn daran, dass sie sich auf eine Belagerung vorbereiten und Stannis auf sie zusegelt. Joffrey hat vor, seinen Onkel persönlich vor den Toren zu begrüßen und ihm mit seinem Messer ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu schneiden. thumb|right|230px|Joffrey flieht vom Schlachtfeld. Vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erhält Joffrey ein neues Schwert namens „Herzfresser“. Er zwingt Sansa, ihn im Thronsaal zu verabschieden, bevor er zu den Truppen aufbricht, lässt sie die Klinge des Schwertes küssen und verspricht ihr, nach seiner Rückkehr würde Stannis' Blut daran kleben. Sansa erschüttert seine Behauptung mit der Frage, ob er in der Vorhut kämpfen werde. Joffrey ist frustriert, weil sein Onkel Tyrion ihn bis zuletzt im Unklaren über die Pläne zur Verteidigung ließ, und bedroht ihn. Die Abwesenheit der königlichen Flotte verunsichert Joffrey weiter, doch ist er erfreut zu sehen, wie Tyrions Seefeuer die Schiffe von Stannis dezimiert. Sein Mut schwindet, als die feindlichen Landungstruppen, angeführt von Stannis, das Ufer erreichen. Ein Ausfall der Truppen unter Sandor Clegane schlägt fehl, woraufhin der Hund desertiert. Ser Lancel Lennister erscheint bei der Schlacht und teilt Joffrey mit, dass die Königin ihn zurück in den Roten Bergfried befiehlt. Er ist erleichtert und ignorierte Tyrion, der ihn beschwört, zu bleiben und seine Männer zu führen. Sein feiges Verschwinden schwächt die Moral der Truppen, doch Tyrion motiviert sie, sich für einen erneuten Ausfall zu sammeln und das Tor vor einem Rammbock zu schützen. Als das vereinte Heer des Hauses Lennister und Tyrell unter dem Befehl von Lord Tywin Lennister eintrifft, gelingt es, den Feind zurückzuschlagen und die Schlacht zu gewinnen. Joffrey belohnt Tywin, indem er ihn zum Retter der Stadt ernennt, und gewährt dem Haus Tyrell für ihre Unterstützung eine Gunst. Ser Loras Tyrell bittet darum, ihre Häuser durch eine Ehe zu vereinen. Zunächst weigert sich Joffrey, die Verlobung mit Sansa zu lösen, da ein König stets zu seinem Wort stehen müsse, doch nach einer Scheindiskussion mit seiner Mutter und den Beratern, wonach die Verlobung mit der Tochter eines Verräters nicht rechtmäßig sei, willigt er ein, Margaery Tyrell zu ehelichen. Staffel 3 Der König reist in einer schwer bewachten Sänfte durch Flohloch. In diesem Teil der Stadt war der Aufstand von Königsmund ausgebrochen. Sein Geleitzug hält unerwartet, da seine Verlobte Margaery Tyrell ein Waisenhaus besuchen möchte. Als Joffrey, Cersei und Margaery sowie deren Bruder Loras später zu Abend essen, erzählt Cersei Margaery, dass sie den den jüngsten Aufstand nur knapp überlebten, doch Joffrey erklärt, es hätte keine wirkliche Gefahr bestanden und verteidigt zum Unmut seiner Mutter Margaerys Handeln. Während einer Kleideranprobe in seinen Gemächern fragt Cersei Joffrey, was er über Margaery denke. Er antwortet, ein Bündnis mit den Tyrells helfe dabei, die Rebellion des Nordens niederzuwerfen. Cersei möchte wissen, was er über Margaerys selbst denkt, aber Joffrey verweigert ein Gespräch darüber. Später ruft er seine Verlobte zu sich. Während er seine Armbrust auf dem Schoß hält, befragt er sie über ihre Ehe mit Renly Baratheon, der ein Verräter gewesen sei und dabei scheiterte, ihr ein Kind zu schenken. Margaery erzählt Joffrey, sie glaube nicht, dass Renly an Frauen interessiert war, und Joffrey erwidert, er erwäge, solche Entartung mit dem Tode zu bestrafen. Margaery schmeichelt ihm und bittet ihn, ihr zu zeigen, wie man die Armbrust benutzt. Ihre Faszination begeistert ihn. Als er seine Verlobte fragt, ob sie sich vorstellen könne, etwas zu töten, bejaht sie, und Joffrey antwortet, er würde gern dabei zusehen. Joffrey, Margaery, Cersei und Olenna Tyrell besuchten in Vorbereitung auf die königliche Hochzeit die Große Septe von Baelor. Begeistert erzählt Joffrey Margaery von toten Targaryen-Königen. Margaery heuchelt Interesse, bis sie Rufe des gemeinen Volkes von draußen hören. Margaery schlägt vor, sie zu begrüßen, doch Joffrey zögert, die Tore öffnen zu lassen. Schließlich gehen beide nach draußen, um sich von der Menge feiern zu lassen. Cersei, die durch Margaery zunehmend den Einfluss auf ihren Sohn verliert, sieht ihnen wütend nach. Ros, die in Varys' Auftrag Petyr Baelish ausspionierte, wird von diesem enttarnt und an Joffrey übergeben, der sie in seinen Gemächern auf grausame Weise mit einer Armbrust tötet. Joffrey beruft seine Hand Tywin Lennister in den Thronsaal. Er fragt nach den Berichten des Kleinen Rates, und Tywin fordert ihn auf, selbst an den Ratssitzungen teilzunehmen. Danach beklagt Joffrey, dass Tywin die Sitzungen im Turm der Hand abhält, wodurch er viele Treppen steigen müsse. Als Tywin ihm vorschlägt, sich tragen zu lassen, weicht er aus. Er fragt nach Information über Daenerys Targaryen, die angeblich Drachen besitze. Tywin bestätigte dies, und Joffrey verlangt zu erfahren, was sie diesbezüglich unternehmen würden. Tywin erklärt ihm, dies sei nicht seine Sorge und er könne sich in solchen Belangen auf seine Berater verlassen. Bei der Hochzeit von Tyrion Lennister und Sansa Stark wird Sansa von Joffrey zum Altar geführt. Er entfernt Tyrions Stuhl, so dass dieser Sansas Schultern nicht erreichen kann, um sie zu ummanteln, bis sie ihm behilflich ist, und lacht ihn aus. Als sich Sansa vom Hochzeitsfest verabschiedet, folgt ihr Joffrey und schlägt vor, ihr in dieser Nacht einen Besuch abzustatten, wenn Tyrion volltrunken sei. Joffrey forderte nur lauthals die Beischlafzeremonie, doch Tyrion stellte klar, dass es eine solche nicht geben werde und droht dem König vor den Anwesenden. Tywin meint, die Beischlafzeremonie könne entfallen, und Tyrion redet sich damit heraus, er sei betrunken und es wäre nur ein Scherz gewesen. Bei einem Treffen des kleinen Rates, informiert Joffrey Tyrion hochzufrieden über den Tod von Robb und Catelyn Stark. Er weist Großmaester Pycelle an, Walder Frey für seine Dienste zu danken und Robbs Kopf einzufordern, um diesen auf seiner Hochzeitsfeier Sansa zu präsentieren. Varys und Tyrion sprechen sich dagegen aus, und Tyrion droht dem König indirekt erneut. Tywin entgegnet, er habe den Krieg für Joffrey gewonnen, doch Joffrey entgegnet, sein Vater Robert habe den wahren Krieg gewonnen, während sich Tywin auf Casterlystein vor den Kämpfen versteckte. Tywin meint, Joffrey sei müde und solle zu Bett gehen, etwas Nachtschattenessenz würde ihn beruhigen. Widerwillig lässt Joffrey sich von Cersei in seine Gemächer bringen. Staffel 4 *''Siehe auch: Purpurne Hochzeit'' Zur Feier der Hochzeit Joffreys mit Margaery aus dem Hause Tyrell wird ein königliches Fest veranstaltet. Auf dem Fest werden Joffrey unter anderem zwei Hochzeitsgeschenke überreicht: das Leben der vier Könige, welches er von Tyrion bekommt, und ein Schwert, das aus dem valyrischen Stahl von Eddards Klinge geschmiedet wurde, ein Geschenk seines Großvaters Tywin. Um seinen Onkel zu demütigen, zerschlägt er das Buch kurzerhand mit seinem neuen Schwert Witwenklage. König Joffrey lässt als Höhepunkt der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ein Schauspiel mit kleinwüchsigen Menschen veranstalten, die auf parodistische Art den Krieg der fünf Könige nachstellen; dies demütigt sowohl Sansa, die ihren Bruder beleidigt sieht, als auch Tyrion. Tyrion bittet den König daraufhin, sich von der Feier entfernen zu dürfen, dieser jedoch fordert den Gnom auf, sich aufgrund seiner Zwergwüchsigkeit zu den Schaustellern zu gesellen, um seinen Beitrag zum Ausgang des Krieges nachzustellen. Tyrion entgegnet dieser Aufforderung mit einer Anspielung darauf, dass Joffrey während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser nicht an Kämpfen beteiligt war, sondern sich hinter seiner Garde versteckt hielt. Gekränkt von dieser offensichtlichen Beleidigung entleert Joffrey seinen Weinkelch auf Tyrions Haupt, befiehlt ihm zu bleiben und degradiert ihn zu seinem persönlichen Mundschenk. Der König lässt demonstrativ einen Kelch fallen, stößt diesen unter den Tisch und fordert Tyrion auf, ihn aufzuheben, um den Zwerg zu erniedrigen. Nachdem Tyrion den Kelch mit Wein gefüllt hat, befiehlt Joffrey ihm, vor seinem König niederzuknien. Tyrion verweigert ihm diese Geste jedoch beharrlich, woraufhin Joffrey wütend wird. Margaery entschärft die Konfliktsituation, indem sie den königlichen Hochzeitskuchen ankündigt. Joffrey schneidet mit seinem neuen Schwert den Hochzeitskuchen an und lässt sich von seiner neuen Königin füttern. Immer noch gekränkt von Tyrions Verhalten fordert er diesen auf, ihm seinen Kelch zu reichen. In diesem Moment bekommt Joffrey einen Hustenanfall. Der König bricht zusammen und übergibt sich, woraufhin seine Mutter Cersei sowie Jaime heranstürmen. Allen Besuchern wird klar, dass Joffrey vergiftet wurde. Während Joffrey um Atem ringt und sich sein Gesicht verfärbt, zeigt er mit dem Finger auf Tyrion, der gerade den Weinkelch nach Gift untersucht. Der König stirbt in den Armen seiner Mutter Cersei, die der Königsgarde befiehlt, Tyrion festzunehmen. Durch den Tod von König Joffrey wird sein kleiner Bruder Tommen neuer König der Sieben Königslande. Charakter & Erscheinung right|200px|thumb|Joffey zerschmettert Tyrions Buch mit seinem neuen Schwert. Joffrey war beispielhaft für einen grausamen, arroganten, sadistischen und tyrannischen Herrscher. Allerdings war er auch inkompetent, dumm, naiv, launisch, feige und anfällig für unkontrollierbare Wutausbrüche. Ähnlich wie bei den Königen aus dem Hause Targaryen wurde vermutet, dass Joffreys Psychose ein Ergebnis seiner inzestuösen Zeugung war. Er litt an Größenwahn, obwohl er zur Herrschaft unfähig war und mehr Probleme verursachte, als er löste, dennoch glaubte er, dass er die Hingabe und die Zuneigung aller um sich herum verdiente. Trotz des Krieges der Fünf Könige, in dem sich der Großteil des Reiches gegen seine Herrschaft auflehnte und seine Verbündeten im Wesentlichen nur die Westlande, die Kronlande und einen schmalen Streifen der Flusslande kontrollierten, war Joffrey davon überzeugt, er sei der größte König in der Geschichte der Sieben Königslande. Diese Selbstüberschätzung war zum Teil durch seine Mutter Cersei begründet, die ihren Sohn sein ganzes Leben verwöhnte, ihm keine Grenzen aufzeigte und nicht die Verantwortung für seine Taten übernehmen ließ. Darüber hinaus war sein Vater Robert überwiegend abwesend und durch seine Hurerei und Trinkerei kein gutes Vorbild. Auf dem Sterbebett bedauerte Robert, dass er kein guter Vater für Joffrey war. Joffrey war betrügerisch und zeigte dabei noch weniger Taktgefühl als seine Mutter. Er war bereit, das Vertrauen, das Sansa Stark in ihn setzte, auszunutzen, während sie von der Illusion einer Hochzeit mit einem Prinzen geblendet war. In der Regel war Joffrey jedoch zu kurzsichtig, um eine Lüge aufrechtzuerhalten, die ihm sogar nutzte, und zerstörte sie, indem er verschiedene Gräueltaten in der Öffentlichkeit beging, ohne Rücksicht auf die Konsequenzen. Joffrey war besessen von der Vorstellung, ein ebenso großer Krieger wie sein Vater König Robert zu sein, doch zeigte er keinerlei Begabung für das Kriegshandwerk. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er keine Waffe gegenüber einem gleichstarken Konkurrenten geführt. Seine Unfähigkeit zur Kriegsführung bewies er, als er die Verteidigung von Königsmund nicht ernstnahm und stattdessen die Gelegenheit nutzten wollte, um gegen die Starks vorzugehen, die durch den Fall Winterfells abgelenkt waren. Allerdings wurde er durch seinen Onkel Tyrion Lennister darauf hingewiesen, dass der Stadt ein unmittelbarer Angriff durch die eindeutige Übermacht von Stannis Baratheon bevorstand. Treffenderweise von Tyrion als grausamer Irrer beschimpft, war Joffrey nicht einfach ein rücksichtsloser Tyrann, sondern auch völlig inkompetent. Während Robert ebenfalls nicht für die Herrschaft qualifiziert war, wurde er zumindest als großer Krieger respektiert. Joffrey hingegen besaß keinerlei Befähigungen, sondern begründete seinen Anspruch ausschließlich auf der Tatsache, dass er Roberts ältester Sohn und Erbe sei. Die große Ironie daran war, dass Joffrey eigentlich der uneheliche Sohn seiner Mutter Cersei mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime war, wodurch er keinerlei Recht auf den Thron besaß. Diese Gerüchte reichten jedoch nicht aus, um die große Zahl von Königstreuen in ihrer Loyalität gegenüber dem Eisernen Thron zu erschüttern, und sie folgten den wahnwitzigen Befehlen des vermeintlichen Königs. Gelegentlich war sich Joffrey seiner Verantwortung bewusst, so auch, als er das Feudalsystem der Sieben Königslande für antiquiert hielt und sich besorgt über die Gerüchte über Daenerys Targaryen und ihren Drachen äußerte, die eine Bedrohung seiner Macht darstellten. Joffrey ging sogar so weit, seinem Großvater Tywin Lennister vorzuwerfen, zu spät in Roberts Rebellion eingegriffen zu haben. Im Allgemeinen erkannte Joffrey jedoch nur das, was bereits jeder andere erkannt hatte. Selbst die ersten beiden Lichtblicke waren dahingehend kurzsichtig, dass Joffrey besorgt wegen Daenerys im fernen Essos war trotz der Tatsache, dass Robb Stark und seine Armee in Westeros noch immer eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für ihn darstellten. Auch seine Vorschläge zur Aufstellung eines stehenden Heeres und eines einheitlichen Abgabensystems wurden von Cersei hinterfragt. Trotz dieser negativen Eigenschaften war Joffrey keinesfalls gefühlskalt, sondern zeigte sich an Roberts Sterbebett geschockt und traurig, als er die Hand seines vermeintlichen Vaters hielt. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Hinter den Kulissen * Der Darsteller Eugene Simon sprach ebenfalls für die Rolle des Joffrey vor, ehe er als Lancel Lennister besetzt wurde. * Jack Gleeson hat von Natur aus dunkle Haare, die jeden Drehtag erneut gebleicht werden mussten, um den blonden Haaren der Lennisters zu entsprechen. Außerdem wurden seine Haare kurz geschnitten, damit er jünger aussah, was den Büchern widerspricht, wo Joffrey schulterlanges Haar besitzt. Auch besitzt er dort grüne Augen und eine erstaunliche Größe für sein Alter. * Jack Gleeson sagte, dass seine schauspielerische Leistung durch zahlreiche Hollywoodschurken beeinflusst wurde, insbesondere der Darstellung von Joaquin Phoenix als verrückter und größenwahnsinniger Kaiser Commodus aus dem Film Gladiator. * Jack Gleeson spricht auf der Blu-ray-Edition der dritten Staffel das "Histories & Lore - The Red Keep". * In der achten Episode der zweiten Staffel, "Der Prinz von Winterfell", vor der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser, wurde festgestellt, dass Joffrey 17 Jahre alt war. Die meisten Charaktere der Serie wurden im Vergleich zu ihrer Romanvorlage um etwa zwei Jahre älter gemacht. Im Gegensatz dazu ist Joffreys Alter noch weiter erhöht worden, weil er im Roman zur Zeit der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser erst 13 Jahre alt war. In den Büchern thumb|300px|Joffrey Baratheon ©AMOK Prinz Joffrey Baratheon war in den Sieben Königslanden als ältester Sohn und Erbe von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei Lennister bekannt. Ein Mitglied des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund, gemeinsam mit seinen jüngeren Geschwistern Prinzessin Myrcella und Prinz Tommen. Charakter & Erscheinung Zu Beginn der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Joffrey zwölf Jahre alt. Er ist ein willensstarkes Kind und hat ein unkontrollierbares Temperament, nicht unähnlich seiner Muttter, und eine ungehemmte sadistische Ader. Er hat wenig Sinn für richtig oder falsch, was ihn häufig in Schwierigkeiten bringt, vor allem, wenn er die Beherrschung verliert. Misserfolge schiebt er auf andere. Durch seine Eigensinnigkeit und sein rücksichtsloses, böses, grausames und wenig intelligentes Verhalten ist Joffrey anfällig für irrationale und schlechte Entscheidungen. Joffrey hat das Aussehen eines Lennisters. Er ist groß für einen Jungen seines Alters, mit blondgelocktem Haar. Er gilt als gutaussehend, mit leuchtenden grünen Augen, einem Schmollmund und einem bösen Grinsen. Jon Schnee denkt, dass Joffrey wie ein Mädchen aussieht. Er trägt immer die feinste Kleidung, wie es sich für den königlichen Erben gehört. Geschichte Joffrey wuchs als verwöhntes und verzogenes Kind auf, mit einer grausamen Ader in sich. Sein Vater, König Robert, ist zutiefst enttäuscht von seinem Sohn und hat nur wenig Zuneigung für ihn übrig. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass sich Joffrey nach Roberts Respekt und Anerkennung sehnt, weshalb viele seiner Handlungen und Bemühungen darauf beruhen, den Ansprüchen seines Vaters gerecht zu werden. Als Joffrey erfuhr, dass die Küchenkatze trächtig war, tötete er das Tier und schnitt ihren Bauch auf, um die Kätzchen im Inneren zu betrachten. Er zeigte eines der ungeborenen Kätzchen seinem Vater. Robert war so schockiert und wütend, dass er Joffrey hart schlug, der dabei zwei seiner Milchzähne verlor. Cersei erwähnte auch, dass Robert den Jungen schlug, wenn sie es erlaubt hatte. Es wird auch angedeutet, dass Joffrey seinen jüngeren Bruder Tommen schikanierte. Zu Joffreys zwölften Namenstag organisierte König Robert ein Turnier, bei dem unter anderem Lord Walder Frey, Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Stannis Baratheon und Ser Davos Seewart anwesend waren. A Game of Thrones Joffrey und der Rest der königlichen Familie nehmen nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn den Königsweg nach Winterfell. Dort macht er der hübschen Sansa Stark den Hof, der Tochter Eddard Starks, mit der er verlobt wird. Er gerät in Streit mit Robb und beleidigt ihn. Als Bran durch den Sturz von einem Turm in Lebensgefahr schwebt, wird Joffrey von seinem Onkel Tyrion Lennister geschlagen, weil er respektlos über den Zustand des Jungen spricht. Als ein Attentäter mit einem valyrischen Dolch einen erfolglosen Mordversuch auf dem komatösen Bran unternimmt, wird Tyrion beschuldigt, was die wachsende Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern Stark und Lennisters vertieft. Auf dem Weg von Winterfell nach Königsmund verbringt Joffrey einen Tag mit Sansa, und beide reiten aus. Er genießt den Ausflug, während er viel Sommerwein trinkt. Sie begegnen Arya Stark und ihrem Freund Mycah, dem Sohn eines Metzgers, die den Schwertkampf üben. Joffrey ist angetrunken und befiehlt Mycah, mit ihm zu kämpfen; Mycah nimmt die Herausforderung nicht an, woraufhin Joffrey ihn mit seinem Schwert Lion's Tooth verletzt, die Bitte ignorierend, ihn zu schonen. Arya schlägt Joffrey mit einem Stock, was Mycah die Flucht ermöglicht; Wütend schlägt Joffrey nach Arya und wird verletzt, als deren Schattenwolf Nymeria sie verteidigt. Arya demütigt Joffrey, indem sie sein Schwert in den Trident wirft. Später behauptet der Junge vor Roberts Hof, dass er von Mycah und Nymeria angegriffen wurde. Dies führt zum Tod von Mycah Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, wofür Arya Joffrey fortan hasst. Renly Baratheon lacht öffentlich über seinen Neffen, weil dieser von einem Mädchen geschlagen und entwaffnet wurde, das obendrein jünger als er war. Beim Trinken mit Eddard Stark auf dem Turnier der Hand gibt Robert offen zu, an seinem Sohn und Erben zu verzweifeln. Er gesteht, oft an Abdankung gedacht zu haben; das einzige, was ihn davon abhiält, sei der Gedanke an Joffrey auf dem Eisernen Thron, den Einflüsterungen seiner Mutter ausgeliefert. In seiner Eigenschaft als neue Hand des Königs entdeckt Eddard Stark, dass Joffrey, zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, tatsächlich Bastarde sind, die dem Inzest von Cersei und ihrem Zwillingsbruder Jaime Lennister entstammen. Robert hatte die Vaterschaft nie in Frage gestellt. Cersei schützt ihre Kinder im Geheimen, indem sie Roberts Tod einfädelt. Nach Roberts Tod beruft Joffrey den Rat ein und befiehlt, Vorkehrungen für seine Krönung zu treffen. Als Eddard den letzten Willen Roberts öffentlich macht, der Eddard zum Regenten ernennt und Roberts Erben zum Nachfolger auf dem Eisernen Thron erklärt, zerreißt Cersei die Proklamation und fordert Eddard auf, ihrem Sohn die Treue zu schwören. Eddard wiederum offenbart, dass Joffrey keinen Anspruch auf den Thron hat, da dieser seinem Onkel Stannis Baratheon als wahren Erben zu stehe, weshalb Eddard unverzüglich wegen Hochverrats festgenommen wird. Nach der Inbesitznahme des Eisernen Throns als Roberts Erbe beginnt Joffrey seinen ersten Hoftag abzuhalten, dabei wird Tywin Lennister zur neuen Hand des Königs ernannt, seine Mutter in den Kleinen Rat berufen und Jaime Lennister zum Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde erhoben, wofür der legendäre Ritter Barristan Selmy aus seinen Diensten entlassen wird, was gegen die Tradition verstößt. Als Selmy wütend davonstürmt, macht er eine Bemerkung, wonach es Stannis leicht fallen werde, den Thron an sich zu nehmen, weshalb Joffrey seine Festnahme fordert, doch der alte Ritter entkommt. Als Sansa niederkniet und Joffrey um das Leben ihres Vaters bittet, um ihr seine Liebe zu beweisen, verspricht dieser ihr, barmherzig zu sein. Nachdem Eddard seine Verbrechen gesteht und erklärt, Joffrey Baratheon sei der wahre Erbe des Eisernen Thrones, lässt Joffrey ihn vor Sansas Augen öffentlich enthaupten. Diese überstürzte Tat, die gegen den Willen seiner Familie geschah, die weiteres Blutvergießen verhindern und den Königsfrieden wiederherstellen wollte, führt zur Eskalation der Feindseligkeiten mit Eddards Sohn Robb Stark, der zum König des Nordens erklärt wird. Robb schwört, Joffrey zu töten und Westeros in einen verheerenden Bürgerkrieg zu stürzen. Der neue König hält sich selbst für einen Krieger und überlegt, die Stadtwache von Königsmund ins Feld zu führen. Cersei hält deshalb die Nachricht von Renlys Krönung vor ihm geheim, damit er nicht gegen ihn marschiert. Joffrey setzt die Misshandlung und den Missbrauch an Sansa Stark fort und bestraft sie für jeden Sieg ihres Bruders. Der Befehl, den abgetrennten Kopf ihres Vaters anzusehen, war nur der Beginn einer Reihe von Misshandlungen, die seine Königsgarde für ihn ausführt. Er droht damit, sie zu zwingen, den Kopf ihres Bruders zu betrachten, und spielt sich damit auf, Robb im Zweikampf zu töten. A Clash of Kings Joffrey herrscht launenhaft und willkürlich, so dass selbst seine Mutter Schwierigkeiten hat, ihn zu kontrollieren. Sansa ist seinem Willen ausgeliefert, und er liässt sie häufig durch seine Wachen schlagen. Als er versucht, sie zu vergewaltigen, wird er von seinem Onkel Tyrion daran gehindert. Obwohl Joffrey es nicht noch einmal versucht, ist er fest entschlossen, Sansa schließlich in sein Bett zu bekommen, egal ob er sie heiratet oder nicht. Seine Grausamkeit und die gesunkene Zufriedenheit in Königsmund, die auf eine Lebensmittelknappheit und andere Schwierigkeiten zurückzuführen sind, machen Joffrey beim Volk so unbeliebt, dass er beinahe durch einen Aufstand, den sein Temperament ausgelöst hat, ums Leben kommt. In seiner Position als amtierende Hand war es lediglich Tyrion, der sich gegen Joffreys Autorität auflehnt und zieht dadurch dessen Hass auf sich. Er selbst hat nur Verachtung für seinen Neffen übrig, den er als Monster betrachtet. A Storm of Swords Nachdem sich das Haus Tyrell seiner Herrschaft verpflichtet, löst Joffrey zu Gunsten von Margaery Tyrell die Verlobung mit Sansa. Geradeheraus erklärt er, dass er nach ihrer Hochzeit mit Tyrion einen Weg zu Sansa finden würde. Joffrey ist bei Cersei, Kevan Lennister, Pycelle, Tyrion und Tywin, als die Nachricht über die Rote Hochzeit Königsmund erreicht. Joffrey ist erfreut, von Robb Starks Tod zu hören, und fordert seinen Kopf, um ihn Sansa bei seiner eigenen Hochzeit zu präsentieren, und um den Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande verdeutlichen, dass er den Gefolgsleuten von Robb, die überlebt hatten, keine Gnade erweisen würde. Diese Aussage entsetzt Kevan und empört Tyrion, der seinem Neffen droht, da Sansa nicht sein sei und er sie nicht quälen könne. Tywin lehnt seine Forderung ab, woraufhin Joffrey seinem Großvater vorwirft, sich wie ein Feigling in Casterlystein versteckt zu haben, während sein Vater Robert den Krieg am Trident gewann. Diese persönliche Beleidigung verärgert Tywin, so dass er im Privaten anmerkt, Joffrey benötige eine harte Lektion. Tyrion, der sich noch an seine eigene harte Lektion erinnert, stimmt überraschenderweise zu, auch wenn er darauf besteht, dass sein Neffe nicht Robert der Zweite sei, sondern Aerys der Dritte. Joffreys Hochzeit findet am ersten Tag des neuen Jahrhunderts statt. Am Morgen treffen die Lennisters und ihre Verbündeten zu einem Familienfrühstück zusammen. Tywin Lennister überreicht Joffrey ein valyrisches Stahlschwert als Hochzeitsgeschenk, das dieser Witwenklage nennt. Das Geschenk von Tyrion und Sansa ist ein seltenes Buch, Lives of Four Kings. Joffrey zerhackt das Buch mit seinem neuen Schwert zerhackt und fordert von den beiden ein besseres Geschenk. Joffrey schwingt das Schwert bei Balon Swann. Als Joffrey von Addam Marbrand gewarnt wird, vorsichtig zu sein, da die Klinge aus valyrischem Stahl bestehe, rühmt sich Joffrey, nicht unerfahren mit dem Metall zu sein. In diesem Moment schlussfolgert Tyrion, dass sich Joffrey auf den valyrischen Dolch bezieht, den er auf Winterfell dem Attentäter gab, versteht jedoch nicht, warum Joffrey dies tat, und begründet die Tat mit Joffreys angeborener Grausamkeit. Jaime vermutet später, dass es ein Versuch von Joffrey war, seinen Vater zu beeindrucken, den er belauscht hatte, als Robert betrunken davon redete, es sei besser, den verkrüppelten Bran Stark von seinem Elend zu erlösen. Auf seiner Hochzeitsfeier im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds trinkt Joffrey vergifteten Wein und stirbt am ersten Tag 300 AC, während der gesamte Hof mitansieht, wie er erstickt, sein Gesicht schwarz wird und er sich verzweifelt an den Hals greift. Cersei bezichtigt Tyrion und Sansa der Tat, doch später wird offenbart, dass Olenna Rothweyn und Petyr Baelish die Ermordung planten. Joffrey wird in der Schlossepte mit einer vergoldeten Rüstung aufgebahrt, und als Jaime nach Königsmund zurückkehrt, schläft er dort in Gegenwart des Leichnams mit Cersei. Joffrey wird schließlich in der Großen Septe von Baelor zur Ruhe gebettet. Wegen der Farbe des Amethysts, der verwendet wurde, um Joffreys Wein zu vergiften, und der Farbe des Weins wird die Hochzeit auch Purpurne Hochzeit genannt. Joffreys Tod wird, mit Ausnahme seiner Mutter, von niemandem sonderlich betrauert. Sogar sein biologischer Vater, Jaime Lennister, glaubt, dass Joffrey dieses Schicksal verdient habe. Tyrion Lennister stellt fest, dass Joffrey ein schlechterer Herrscher geworden wäre als der Irre König. Arys Eichenherz denkt, das einzig Gute, das über Joffrey gesagt werden könne, sei, dass er groß und stark für sein Alter war. Zitate Realer Hintergrund Eduard V. thumb|230px|Wappen Edward V. mit Löwe und Hirsch. Als Vorbild für die Figur des Joffrey Baratheon könnte Eduard V. von England (1470 bis vermutlich 1483) gedient haben, der älteste Sohn des englischen Königs Eduard IV. und dessen Gemahlin Elizabeth Woodville, der zur Zeit der Rosenkriege lebte. Er hatte einen jüngeren Bruder, Richard of Shrewsbury, und eine ältere Schwester, Elizabeth of York, die spätere Ehefrau von Heinrich VII. Thronanspruch Bereits 1471 ernannte sein Vater Eduard ihn zum englischen Thronfolger und ließ diese Entscheidung vom Parlament anerkennen. De jure bekam der junge Prinz 1475 beim Aufbruch seines Vaters die volle Herrschaftsgewalt über England verliehen. De facto nahm ein Berater- und Vormundschaftsstab diese Aufgabe wahr. Bevor Eduard IV. überraschend am 9. April 1483 starb, hatte er die Vormundschaft für Eduard seinem Bruder, dem späteren König Richard III., samt der Regentschaft für den 12-Jährigen übertragen. Die mächtige Familie der Königinwitwe versuchte aber, die Herrschaft über das Reich zu gewinnen. Der Onkel des neuen Königs verbündete sich mit zwei einflussreichen Mitgliedern des Thronrates und opponierte gegen die faktische Machtübernahme der Woodville-Familie. Am 30. April 1483 kam es bei Stony Stratford zu einem entscheidenden Aufeinandertreffen Richards und Buckinghams mit dem jungen König. Richard erläuterte seinem Neffen den Verstoß von dessen Mutter gegen den letzten Willen des verstorbenen Königs. Anschließend begab sich Eduard V. in die Obhut seines Onkels. Illegitimität Wenig später verkündete Robert Stillington, der Bischof von Bath und Wells, in London, dass die Kinder von Elizabeth Woodville und Eduard IV. illegitim seien, weil der König zuvor mit der inzwischen verstorbenen Eleonore Talbot verlobt gewesen war. Beweisen ließ sich dieser Vorwurf nicht, doch er verbreitete sich schnell in London. Die logische Schlussfolgerung war, dass Eduard kein legitimer Thronfolger war. Am 23. Juni vertrat Buckingham vor einer Adelsversammlung Richards Thronanspruch. Am 25. erklärte das Parlament Richard zum rechtmäßigen Thronfolger, und Eduard V. ging nach dem faktischen Verlust seines Königtums auch de jure des Titels verlustig. Er wurde mit seinem Bruder im Tower festgesetzt. Niemand hat die beiden Knaben nach 1483 gesehen, so dass allgemein davon ausgegangen wird, dass sie in diesem Jahr starben. Ob sie an einer Krankheit zugrunde gingen oder ermordet wurden, gibt auch heute noch Anlass zu Spekulationen. Siehe auch * * * Einzelnachweise en:Joffrey Baratheon es:Joffrey Baratheon fr:Joffrey Baratheon it:Joffrey Baratheon pl:Joffrey Baratheon pt-br:Joffrey Baratheon ru:Джоффри Баратеон uk:Джоффрі Баратеон zh:乔佛里·拜拉席恩 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Joffrey Baratheon Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Bastarde Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere (Kronlande)